


Blossom

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Jaehyun and Sicheng are together on the first snowfall of the year.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb252XjFnKX/?hl=en&taken-by=velvetbaeby

It's sudden, how the snow starts to fall. It's mid winter, and honestly, Jaehyun is just surprised that it's come so late. Last year it snowed the very first day of the season. He's with Sicheng, down by the han river, walking aimlessly forward. They've been drinking, and time passes so fast that it's already night. The snow isn't unbearable, but he notices Sicheng shiver, and takes out his jacket to offer it to his friend. Jaehyun isn't cold after all.

"You don't have to" Sicheng says, a permanent blush from the alcohol they drank a while ago making him look shy.

Jaehyun just shrugs. He wants to do it. It doesn't bother him. "I'm not cold. Use it"

The Chinese boy hesitates, but then takes the jacket with a little smile "Thanks."

As Sicheng puts the jacket on, jaehyun has a sudden realisation, so sudden like the snow that day. A striking epiphany.

He's known Sicheng ever since they met working at the campus cafe. The boy is warm, caring and kind. He's a good person, and the first time they hanged out together outside of the workplace, Jaehyun throughly enjoyed himself. But he can feel a shift happen as the snowflakes hit the ground. Before, appreciation and friendship were words he used to think of when he thought of Shicheng, but now, he desires him. It's not a strong feeling, not a drastic change, but it's still there. Want, along with a warm fuzzy feeling inside of his chest.

They keep walking after Sicheng puts on the jacket, and Jaehyun doesn't say anything, remembering a saying his mother once told him, when he was a child.

 

"If you're out on the first snow of the year, and with someone you like, then true love will blossom between you".


End file.
